Radio frequency identification device (RFID) systems are widely used for tracking and other applications in many different types of industries. A typical RFID system includes RFID tags and an RFID reader that reads information from the RFID tags. For example, the RFID reader includes a transmitter that outputs radio frequency (RF) signals through an antenna to create an electromagnetic field that enables the tags to return an RF signal carrying the information stored in the tag, which is received by the reader. Some types of conventional tags are “passive” tags, such as tags without an internal power source that may be energized by the electromagnetic field generated by the reader, and “active tags”, such as tags with an internal power source.
Many RFID systems use tags to track goods. For example, a tag is attached to a palette of goods. The palette of goods is tracked using readers at various points in the supply chain. These type of RFID tracking systems are still evolving, and the potential of this technology is still yet to be explored. One of these areas is the post sale service of sophisticated machinery which includes automobiles and computer systems, especially in large data centers. Managing a data center with minimum down time is major challenge for IT support personnel. For the system manufacturers, providing efficient post sale service, maintaining service records and preventing fraud are also major challenges. For example, it may be critical for call center front and back line support personnel to have all the pertinent information of the system integrated together and readily available to improve the efficiency of the service. This information may include service contract, system configurations, service and repair records, major component list, spare part list, etc. There are various ways to accomplish this task by the devices available in the current market place, however, none of them achieves what is desirable in the service industry. For example, databases are typically kept by a product manufacturer that may include information about systems that is helpful to support personnel. However, these databases are typically not updated by third-parties that may perform service on systems after manufacturing. Thus, when a user calls the manufacturer's call center for service, the call center personnel may not know the current configuration of the system and may not be able to properly advise the user. Furthermore, even if the user were to return the system to the manufacturer for repair, the manufacturer may know if the configuration of the system has been modified, which may invalidate the warranty, or whether the system being returned is a system under an existing service contract.